


The Emergency

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a left-over custard emergency and he needs Remus to help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp-may-madness. Day 9 prompts: "And chocolate too", Impossible, Green, Wool, Custard  
> Kink: Food smut
> 
> Characters are JK Rowling's. I'm just borrowing them.

Ron's eyes went back and forth between the clock and the fireplace. He was getting impatient. What was taking so long? He had sent the message ages ago.

Finally the fire blazed an emerald green and Remus Lupin jumped out looking slightly scared.

"Finally!" said Ron. "It took you long enough."

"What's the emergency? I came as fast as I could."

"I'm home alone," Ron said and grinned.

"And what has happened?" Remus was looking around for a fire, a troll or something to give away what the emergency was.

"I'm home alone," Ron repeated.

"You sent a Patronus telling me there was an emergency at the Burrow, making me drop everything because you're home alone? Ron you are a grown man, you've been home alone many times."

"Not as many as one would think. I have a big family, you know."

"So there's no emergency?"

Ron took a step closer to the werewolf and brushed off the ash from his wool suit.

"There might be …" Ron said and placed Remus' hand determinedly on his own crotch.

"You are impossible." Remus sighed, but leaned in for a kiss.

"I know. That's why you're here and why you still haven't moved your hand."

"There might be some truth to that," said Remus and wrapped his free arm around the younger man.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he whispered after nibbling on Ron's lower lip.

"Mum made too much custard yesterday," said Ron. "I thought maybe we could have some fun with it."

"Custard?"

"Yeah, I thought it would taste delicious on your skin."

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely," said Ron. "And I have something for you, too."

He dragged Remus into the kitchen and pointed at a large bowl of something brown.

"And chocolate too?" Remus' eyes opened wide.

"I thought you would like that," said Ron with a cheeky grin.

"Bedroom. Now!"


End file.
